


good morning, have a nice day, archaeologist

by qunnyv19



Series: Parts of the Day [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pendekar mengharapkan hari yang baik untuk si Arkeolog. — ZoroRobin</p>
            </blockquote>





	good morning, have a nice day, archaeologist

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece © Eiichiro Oda. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Zoro/Robin.  
> Warning: Drabble. Fluff. Setting: Canon.
> 
> Enjoy!

Zoro membuka matanya. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

Sinar matahari menelisik masuk ke celah-celah tidur lelapnya sehingga dia bangun sepagi ini. Menguap lebar, Zoro segera bangkit dan sesuatu jatuh dari tubuhnya.

Mantel ungu berbulu.

Setolol-tololnya Zoro, dia tahu _satu_ orang yang memiliki mantel ini. Dengan sigap Zoro mengambil mantel itu dan berjalan ke tempat di mana Robin berada.

Langkah-langkah beratnya bergema di dek. Robin yang masih terjaga sampai pagi menoleh, tersenyum simpul ketika melihat Zoro sudah bangun sambil membawa mantelnya.

“Milikmu.”

“Aku tahu,” sahut Robin sambil mengambil mantel yang terulur. Kemudian Zoro menatapnya ragu, sampai akhirnya dia berkata,

“Selamat menjalani hari, Arkeolog.”


End file.
